


Get You Off

by anastiel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Season/Series 02, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/pseuds/anastiel
Summary: Jensen loves Jared, he does, he wouldn’t be able to be around him nearly 24/7 if he didn’t. As much as Jared is his best friend, Jensen has needs, needs that at times Jared himself exacerbates -- with his big hands, pink mouth, stupid jokes, excessive optimism, and incredibly hot --- the point is, Jensen’s got it bad.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 12
Kudos: 102





	Get You Off

**Author's Note:**

> This fic happened because the notorious tom_2005 video started making the rounds in SPN Fandom again and I wondered: what if Jensen watched it sometime around 2007 and didn't know it was Jared?
> 
> You're welcome. ;)
> 
> (Disclaimer: I can neither confirm nor deny the person who is depicted in tom_2005, but use your imagination).

Jensen is home before Jared, an unusual occurrence for once. Most nights, after filming they come back to their now shared house, together. Maybe watch a game on TV, order take out, or play video games for a few hours before heading off to bed for another long shooting day. Tonight, Chad is in town. Jared invited Jensen out too, but Chad is Jared’s friend, and if Jensen’s being honest, he can’t remember the last time he’s had some time to himself. 

Jensen loves Jared, he does, he wouldn’t be able to be around him nearly 24/7 if he didn’t. As much as Jared is his best friend, Jensen has needs, needs that at times Jared himself exacerbates -- with his big hands, pink mouth, stupid jokes, excessive optimism, and incredibly hot ---the point is, Jensen’s got it bad. 

It’s not like he can’t date, he does, often. But hookups aren’t easy anymore, being in the limelight more than ever before has its downsides. He plays it carefully and sticks to girls most of the time, though what he craves lately is anything but. 

He’s really into his best friend, sue him. But more than that, he's been deprived of dick for far too long. Months. It’s criminal, really. 

So when Jared said he was going to be gone for the evening? Jensen jumped at the chance to be alone. 

Now, he’s sitting on the couch, relaxed and loose from his post-work shower, shirtless, and comfy in a pair of sweats. There’s a low thrum of arousal pulsing through his veins just from idle thoughts of large strong hands working at his cock. 

He props his laptop in front of him on the coffee table, and starts scrolling through his regular bookmarks -- twink takes a pounding, DP threesome, muscled domination. 

He wants something different, more intimate. He scrolls further and finds a few videos he hasn’t seen before near the bottom of the page of a guy named Tom. In the preview, the camera is angled above Tom, his thighs spread slightly, long thin fingers cupping his balls, cock mostly soft and curving down against his thigh. 

Jensen licks his lips, brain concocting an intoxicating image for him of the flushed head of Tom’s cock gliding over his own lips, his hands smoothing down taut thighs, and leaning forward to take the heat of him down his throat. 

He groans and presses play. 

Tom starts off slow, massaging his balls, fingers smoothing up the base of his cock, then back down again, rolling his hips with the movement. Jensen starts slow too, groping at his cock through his sweatpants, focusing intently on the minute motions of Tom’s hands. Quiet moans leave Tom’s hidden lips as he works himself up, cock thickening. He ghosts a hand up to his chest, and presses his thighs together, squeezes his balls between them and a louder moan punches out of his throat. Jensen whines, finally unable to take it and pulls himself out, wrapping a loose fist around himself and giving his cock a few gentle strokes. He’s transfixed on how slow Tom gets himself off, and wants someone to tease _him_ like that. He watches Tom’s large hand slide easily up and down his shaft, the other hand working his balls between his fingers. Jensen copies his movements because he can, it feels so fucking good. He glides his thumb over his slit and drags the wetness back down to the base, moaning in tandem with Tom. His legs falling open wider so he can fuck into his fist. By minute five he’s close, his mind supplying him with images of himself on his knees in front of Tom’s bed, Tom fucking his mouth just like he’s fucking his own fist, lazily, like he’d let Jensen sit there all day taking it until he decided he wants to come. 

“Jensen?”

Jensen practically flies off the couch at the sound of Jared’s voice, foot flinging up and almost knocking his computer off the coffee table. He manages to, through his arousal-addled brain, to not-so-smoothly catch it before it hits the ground. He hits pause and partially closes the screen enough that it goes dim. He hastily stuffs his cock back into his sweatpants, still achingly hard, before turning to face Jared. 

“Am I interrupting something?” Jared asks curiously. He’s smiling, almost mischievously and Jensen knows he’s never going to hear the end of this. 

“No,” Jensen grates out, voice sounding like gravel. He shifts on the couch and -- fuck that’s a bad idea. He almost groans at the feel of the soft fabric gliding against his sensitive skin. He was so close and Jared’s voice isn’t helping. 

“No?” Jared asks, arching an eyebrow. When Jensen doesn’t reply, Jared licks his lips and shrugs. “Seemed like you were watching something.”

“Why aren’t you with Chad?” Jensen asks, lamely trying to change the subject, and thinking about anything else other than Jared’s mouth or Tom and his delicate, strong hands.

Jared chuckles a big grin on his face and shakes his head. “He got smashed, so I sent him back to his hotel. We had fun but,” he shrugs, “I needed to tap out.”

“Glad you uh, had fun,” Jensen says, jerking his head away from Jared’s prying gaze and staring at the wall in front of him. He hears the swish of Jared sliding his coat onto the back of the chair, and the padding of feet that get closer instead of going up the stairs. What is he doing? This conversation is done. 

“Seems like you were having all the fun without me,” Jared says plopping down right next to Jensen on the couch. 

“Jay,” Jensen says as a warning, looking over and shooting Jared a pointed glare. 

“Can I see?” Jared leans forward, reaching for the laptop and Jensen smacks at his hand.

“Really don’t think it’s your kinda thing.”

Jared doesn’t answer but instead flips up the screen. 

Tom is right where Jensen left him, thighs spread wide, fingertips massaging his balls, the palm of his hand pressing up the length of his cock. 

Jensen blushes despite himself and tries to scoot away when Jared scoots closer, his thigh warm and inviting pressed against Jensen’s. 

“What are you doing?” Jensen asks, a little more breathless than he intends. Jared’s tongue darts out to wet his lips, eyes tracking over the screen in front of him. 

Jared answers with another question, voice raspy in a way Jensen’s never heard before. “Wanna get off together?”

Jensen sputters. “No?!”

“No?”

Jensen must look at shocked as he feels because Jared scoffs at him. “Wait, you’re serious, you’ve never done this before? C’mon Jen, you’re bi it had to have happened once.”

“Well, it didn’t... wait, you have?!”

Jensen looks over at him again, eyes practically bugging out of his head and finds Jared smiling widely, which is more than enough of an answer.

“But I thought...” Jensen licks his lips and is about to continue when he feels all the breath in his lungs vanish when he sees Jared’s eyes track the movement of his tongue. 

“I never said I was straight,” Jared states and hits play. 

Jensen stares at him. No fucking way. He looks back at the screen, finds Tom idly stroking his cock, long fingers sliding up and down, more of a caress than in a rush to chase orgasm. He looks back at Jared and finds him watching, intently, mouth parted, breathing heavy, his hands gripping his upper thighs. 

Jensen sucks in a breath and curses. He’s going to die.

“He’s hot isn’t he?” Jared says as if he’s describing some sort of art piece, which in a way, Tom is. 

Jensen nods, glancing at Tom who tugs one thigh open while he fists his cock, rolling his hips with the thrusts, moaning deep from his chest. He glances back at Jared right when Jared’s right palm slides up his thigh to his zipper. 

Fuck it. They’re really going to do this. It’s not what Jensen wants but he’ll take what he can get and if that means jerking off with Jared, their bodies pressed together, so be it.

Jensen is frozen in place unable to finally move to get his dick out, even though he’s tenting his sweatpants noticeably. Next to him, he can see Jared massaging at his cock through his boxers, fingers spread wide to encompass the length. He’s big, bigger than Jensen thought, and he salivates at the thought of having the warm heat of Jared’s cock in his mouth, sliding between his lips. 

Jensen groans, arousal getting the best of him, and reaches into his sweatpants. Beside him, Jared chuckles. Jensen flips him off.

He focuses back on Tom, the increased speed of his hand as he gets closer, how he rubs his balls slower, squeezes them between his fingers. 

“He’s got a nice cock,” Jared muses, voice as smooth as velvet. There’s the sound of fabric rustling and Jensen doesn’t dare look over knowing Jared’s finally got his dick out. “Long and thick enough that if he fucked you, you’d feel the perfect amount of full with him inside you.”

“Jay,” Jensen groans, eyes fluttering, as he thumbs at the head of his cock, gathering pre-cum and using it to slick himself up to ease his strokes. 

“Too much?” 

Jensen shakes his head and Jared, literally, snickers.

He steals a glance at Jared and finds him lazily stroking his cock, those long fingers of his around the length. With his free hand, he drags the hem of his t-shirt up to the middle of his chest, revealing his toned stomach and toys with one of his nipples. He bites his lip and gasps, flicking his eyes to Jensen. For a moment, Jensen forgets Tom exists.

Jensen groans at the sight of him, his own cock twitching in his hand. He wishes this wasn’t a one-time thing, that he could crawl into Jared’s lap, let Jared open up him up, and suck marks on his neck while he does. Jensen would ride him, nice and slow. Or maybe Jensen could drop to his knees, swallow Jared's perfect looking cock down as deep as he can and let Jared come in his mouth. 

Jared’s looking back too, not even bothering to look at Tom, completely focused on Jensen. He sees Jared’s eyes roam over his body, settling on his mouth and the movement of his hand on his cock. Fuck, it’s too much. 

He can’t keep looking at him, he’ll do something stupid, like kiss him. 

Jensen forces his eyes back to Tom. He lets himself become entranced with the way Tom's hips roll as he fists his cock, the way his thighs start to tremble when he gets close, and the soft groans leaving his throat that sound vaguely similar to Jared's next to him.

Wait.

Jensen looks back over at Jared, how his stomach dips when he breathes deep, how he moves his hands while he jerks off, the part of his thighs, and the shape of his cock. 

He looks back to Tom,  _ really looks. _

That’s — Oh fuck.

“Jared.”

“Mmm?”

“That’s yo—“

Jared smirks. “Took you long enough.”

“Are you fucking with me?”

“Nope,” Jared says and accentuates the p. “Did this a few years ago. A costar on a film I was working on wanted to tape me jerking off one night, said it would be hot, so I let her. Got me a bit of extra cash too.”

“Oh my god,” Jensen groans, looking back at the screen briefly before back to Jared. 

“It  _ is  _ hot though huh? For a one time pornstar, I thought I did okay.” 

“Fuck you,” Jensen whines, because the video  _ is hot _ . It’s clear Jared enjoyed himself while filming, everything authentic, less played up than the usual fare. And he wants to touch him now, more than ever.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” 

“Jay, please.” He’s so close, can feel his hands shaking even as he keeps up the pace, panting out low whimpers from his throat. 

“C’mon Jen, wanna see you come like this.” 

Jensen meets Jared’s eyes and finds him just watching, hands resting on his thighs, cock hard and curved up, resting on his stomach. 

“Fuck.” Jensen breathes. 

“You wanna know what I was thinking about?” Jared asks, and Jensen nods, words lost on him, while he chases orgasm. Jared could talk him off, bring him to the edge with just his filthy mouth. 

“Hmm,” Jared hums. He leans in, breath tickling the shell of Jensen’s ear and drops his voice down to a whisper. “I was thinking about someone sucking me off, the warm heat of their mouth, how they’d open up to let me fuck their throat. The softness of their lips when I’d pull out, dragging the head over the plump edge.”

“Jesus,” Jensen moans.

“And the slide of their wet tongue gliding down the length and leaning in to take more. Do you want that Jen? Cause I do.”

Jensen comes with a low moan, right into his fist.

“So fucking hot,” Jared groans, nuzzling into Jensen’s hair. 

It takes Jensen a second to come down, panting through the aftershocks, thighs trembling. Jared stays close, breath warm on Jensen’s neck. Jensen looks over and finds Jared smiling, softer now.

“Was that okay?” Jared asks, genuine worry creeping into his tone.

Jensen licks his lips, darting his gaze to Jared’s mouth. “Definitely.”

“Been thinking about you a lot, but I didn’t expect  _ this,” _ Jared gestures at himself on the screen. “But it makes telling you easier.”

“Telling me, what?”

“I like you, a bit.”

Jensen quirks an eyebrow up. “Just a bit?”

Jared rolls his eyes and Jensen swears he sees a blush highlight his cheeks. “Okay, maybe more than a little bit.”

“Me too,” Jensen admits, an easy smile spreading over his lips.

He looks down to where Jared is still hard, reaching a hand over to grab the middle of Jared’s thigh. “Can I?” 

Jared’s smile morphs into a smirk, “God, yes.”

Wordlessly, Jensen slides off the couch onto his knees, pushing open Jared’s thighs with his hands as wide as he can, settling himself between them. 

Jared sucks in a sharp breath, leaning further back against the couch. Looking up at him, Jensen slides forward, hands gliding up Jared’s thighs. 

“Jesus,” Jared groans. He reaches down and tips Jensen’s chin towards him with a fingertip. “Gorgeous.” 

His finger moves up Jensen’s chin, drags over his bottom lip, pulling it until it bounces back. 

Jensen uses his hand first, careful fingers reaching out to wrap a loose fist around the base of Jared’s cock. He strokes up slow, rubs his palm over the head and back down. Jared’s hand slides up from Jensen's lips and into his hair, tugging him closer, trying to get him where he wants him. Allowing himself to be manhandled, Jensen scoots closer. He leans in and mouths at the head, twirling his tongue over the tip, dragging it over his wet bottom lip, just to make Jared gasp. It works and he’s rewarded with a sharp tug on his hair, which only encourages him.

If there’s one thing Jensen appreciates about having a mouth like he does, it’s the benefits for giving oral. The effect he has on his partners is exhilarating. 

He hollows his mouth and takes him deep, tightens his grip at the base and lets Jared take what he wants. Starting slowly at first, he teases Jared, sucking him down then pulling off to lick his slit, keeping eye contact the whole time.

With his free hand, he reaches down, massaging Jared’s balls with the heel of his hand and his fingers. 

Jared won’t last long, that much is obvious in how he’s started to fuck Jensen’s mouth, hips jerking, loud moans leaving his lips.

“Jensen,” Jared whines, less than a minute later and Jensen recognizes it as the warning it is. He pulls back and off right as Jared starts to come, closes his eyes and parts his lips, letting Jared come on his lips. Blinking open, he sees Jared looking down at him, panting as he comes down and smiling. His hand is still tangled in Jensen’s hair and he’s started to idly run his fingers through the short strands while they stare at each other.

Jensen licks his lips clean and winks.

Jared reaches down and fists the front of Jensen’s shirt, hauling him up from his knees onto Jared’s lap. Hands settle on Jensen’s hips, fingers spread wide, pulling Jensen as close to him as he can get. With a moan, Jared licks eagerly into his mouth, tasting himself on Jensen’s tongue. His wandering hands touch everywhere he can. Jensen lets him, melting against him and letting Jared take him apart. As first kisses go, it’s filthy, but perfect for them, a culmination of something hidden since they met two years ago. 

Jensen doesn’t know what this all means, how this will change their relationship in the months, and hopefully years to come. Whatever the journey, he’ll be along for the ride. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and wish to yell at me, I can be found on [twitter](https://twitter.com/anastiels).


End file.
